fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maps of the 'Verse
There are numerous fan created maps of the 'Verse and several commercial versions. Before it was understood that the 'Verse was a multi-star system, many fans tried to map the worlds of Firefly around a single sun. Hansel Cook was one of many to create a single star system. He completed several versions of his 'Speculative System Map' for the 'Verse. Another was made by an artist called 'colorsmith' who designed a map based on a proposed layout by James Michler. In 2008, Complete and Official Map of the Verse was created in lithograph form by graphic designer Geoffrey Mandel under the direction of Quantum Mechanix. It took two years to make this visual representation of The Verse using a braintrust of contributors that included Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, Jane Espenson, Brian Wiser and others. Following the release of the QMx lithograph, writer and fan J. Chris Bourdier drafted a detailed write -up about the map known as the The Verse in Numbers, or the 'White Paper'. The Verse In Numbers was created in an effort to apply as much math to the model as possible and it plots the size, orbits, distance and general details of the 'Verse. The Verse In Numbers was shared freely across the internet and version one is still hosted at qmxonline. After the release of The Verse In Numbers, a fan named William T. Pace created a companion piece in a pdf download called the ARC of the Verse, also known as the ARC. In early 2011 the Intersystem Distance Calculator was manufactured by the 'Daniels-Liu Corporation' and Pensa Gino released a map that year based on The Verse in Numbers and the Complete and Official Map of the Verse. Also that year, J. Chris Bourdier approached William Pace about collaborating on an expansion of The Verse In Numbers and version 2.0 was released in November of that year along with an updated version of the ARC. TVIN 2.0 included a new layout, materials and fan content in 350+ pages. By early 2012 an animated version called the 'Map of the 'Verse' was completed by Koen Hendrix showing the primary stars and planets in animated rotation. In January of 2012, a fan named Tom (Shadowtek) finished the first version of the Celestial Navigation Chart of the Verse (CNC) on Fireflyfans.net and summergluawiki.com. Utilizing all of the maps and reference materials which came before, Tom created a graphical representation of the 'Verse based off the idea by Pensa Gino. Version 2.01 of The Verse In Numbers was released publicly on March 22, 2012 and contained corrections and some small additions from the Firefly fan base. In July of 2013, artist Mike Jenkins released his 'Map of the Verse for RPGs', a simplified, vector form design for tabletop role-playing. Mike Jenkins set it up as a general navigation map in a planar systems view on a hexagonal grid. In early 2014, software developer Casey Link created his first version of the 'Interactive Map of the Verse' as an experimental tool for tabletop role-playing. In late 2014 the Verse in Numbers and ARC of the Verse were recovered and updated for a November release. In early 2015, Firefly Online released the first Cortex teaser with an interactive map of the Verse, complete with trade routes and world information. Sources *''Complete and Official Map of the Verse'' *''The Verse in Numbers'' *''ARC of the Verse'' External links *Speculative System Map by Hansel Cook *Starmap by Colorsmith *Complete and Official Map of the Verse at quantummechanix store *Intersystem Distance Calculator by the Daniels-Liu Corporation *A map of the Verse by Pensa Gino *Animated Map of the 'Verse by Koen Hendrix *Celestial Navigation Chart of the 'Verse by Shadowtek *Map of the 'Verse for RPGs by Mike Jenkins *Interactive Map of the 'Verse by Casey Link Category:Source material